Blue Jeans
by Itsclaranotcarla
Summary: Eyeball Chambers was the future town drunk of Castle Rock and Patricia Lewis the future artist that made Eyeball's life turn for the best, while it turns Patricia down in the gutter. This is about how a fling turns into something more dangerous. This is the re write to Thick as Thieves READ IT
1. Introduction

Eyeball Chambers had his future planned out for him; he would either be next hometown drunk or be in prison for killing someone. He wasn't the most liked guy in Castle Rock neither was the Cobra's, a town gang that Eyeball had been a co-founder of with his best friend and only friend Ace Merrill. Eyeball and Ace had known each other since they were kids; he had been Ace's victim first before becoming his best friend. The two together was chaos because they taught each other how to break the law; Ace taught Eyeball how to steal food and drinks for whenever his old man would forget that he had kids to take care for, Eyeball taught Ace how to fight back if his old man tried to lay a hand on him. Both boys had drunk fathers to deal with all their lives, even as adults they still lived in fear but refused to make that obvious. Ace was lucky enough to have his mother even if she wasn't the best one, Eyeball's mother passed away when he was five and his father got remarried soon after. Eyeball at least thought his future plans were being the next hometown drunk or being in prison for life as his older brother was, but that all changed when Ace and Eyeball walked into The Blue Point Dinner.

The two friends had just gotten out of work for lunch break; Ace worked at some construction site and Eyeball worked on cars, they went to the navy blue booths and waited to be served by Eyeball's ex-girlfriend Cheryl. Ace nudged Eyeball while he was trying to read the chalkboard for any good specialities; he looked at Ace confused before noticing his friends eyes directed over at a female.

She had long black hair that curled half way and was tied back; her body was about tall as him with tan skin and had brown eyes that glanced at him. She had the perfect hour glass figure like she came out of the latest beauty magazine that his step mother read; her lips were plump and painted with red, she wrote down whatever the person wanted to order and kept glancing at Eyeball with a smile that showed even perfect teeth.

"Aw there you go Eyeball a new item to purchase; she likes you already without introductions." Ace said before cracking a laugh or two at him.

He looked at his best friend "Do you know her? She doesn't look from around Castle Rock."

Eyeball knew or did every girl in Castle Rock; the rich girls, the middle class girls, and the downright broke girls. Ace had done the same and that perfect figure looked nearly too pure to be part of Castle Rock.

"Hell I don't know, she doesn't look like anyone I would know." Ace pulled the cigarette from behind Eyeball's ear.

He glared "Hey Asshole, that was-"

"Sorry for the wait boys, can I take your order?"

Eyeball looked up and saw the female standing by their booth note pad with her pen ready; he looked up and down at her as Ace was ordering he thought that she was more attractive up close than a few booths away.

"And my friend who is staring at you will just take a coffee and egg sandwich." Ace said bring Eyeball out of his daze.

Eyeball glared and lifted his eyebrow "Yeah um I'll just take the coffee black and the egg sandwich."

She wrote it down and tucked the order in her apron pocket, then started to write something else down before placing it on the table.

Eyeball smiled "I don't have a phone-"

"Well you're not making this easy" she wrote another note and handed it "I'm off on weekends."

He nodded firmly "Thanks uh…"

"Patricia, Patricia Lewis."

"Eyeball Chamb-"

"I know who you are."


	2. Chapter One

Patricia Lewis was indeed a very rich young lady with her father in the retail business and her mother being a teacher money was not a problem for her, she did very well in school all her life and had a good social life. She could have went to college right after graduating last year, but it was the start of the 1960s and Patricia wanted to break away from her stress of school and being high rank in the social crowd to work on art. Art was her way of getting away from being that rich girl or anyone for that matter, she enjoyed taking her graduation car around the state of Oregon with her paint kit and relax in the summer weather. Sadly her 'starving artist' idea wasn't at all pleasing to her parents and made her go get a job. Patricia could have helped her father with a desk job or help her mother with the students, but she wanted to be social so she chose to work at the Blue Point Dinner away from her rich side of town.

Cheryl tried to make Patricia be sorry for giving her ex-boyfriend Eyeball her address and number, but she didn't feel sorry and wanted something different in her paintings. She wanted to feel the emotions of a summer romance, something that she can tell her kids about when she's old and wanted it to be captured in art of any kind. She knew that when Eyeball Chambers walked into the Blue Point Dinner, in his blue jeans and grease stained white shirt that he would be her perfect master piece.

She wasn't stupid knowing that hooking up with Eyeball was crossing a whole different line; he was the son of Castle Rock's town drunk, was known for small crimes, and known for getting his own butt bruised by his old man. Eyeball Chambers was a character in Patricia's eyes, one that she wanted to capture and use for some fun. Normally she could have gone to Europe for a summer and come back with new pieces but she couldn't due to needing a job to support herself.

She was forced to eat dinner with her parents and Brandon, a young man that worked with her Father and the one her parents have tried to hook her up with. Most of Patricia's friends were in college dating or they had men going into the army and already started having kids early. She didn't want a husband, a soldier, and anything like it because the War was going to cause problems when the men returned home.

"Patricia dear, I think there's someone waiting for you."

Patricia looked at where her mother was pointing and saw Eyeball Chambers leaned back against his car; she smiled shyly at her parents with a pout and begging eyes. They looked out the window and frowned but nodded their head; she kissed her father's forehead before running out the front door and steps. Eyeball easily wrapped his strong arms around her small waist and allowed her to hug him tightly; she smiled at him when he placed her feet on the ground once more.

"Do you always hug people that tight?" He asked taking a cigarette out from behind his ear.

"Of course I do, do you always pick up strange waitresses?" She asked back handing him a pack of matches.

He lit up his cigarette and smirked "No I don't, not pretty rich girls like you."

"Well pretend I'm not and just some girl who wants to have fun."


End file.
